Nagito Komaeda/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Komaeda_design.png|Nagito's design. checkcheck1.jpg|Checklist - Nagito's character profile. Servant design.jpg|The Servant's design. Servant design2.jpg|The Servant's design. (2) Beta Designs prototype komaeda.jpg|Nagito's beta design. prototype komaeda 2.jpg|Nagito's beta design. (2) Komaeda beta.jpg|Nagito's beta design. (3) Nagito's beta.png|Nagito's beta design. (4) Early Komaeda.png|Nagito's early design. servbeta1.jpg|The Servant's beta design. (1) servbeta2.jpg|The Servant's beta design. (2) servbeta3.jpg|The Servant's beta design. (3) servbeta4.jpg|The Servant's beta design. (4) servbeta5.jpg|The Servant's beta design. (5) servbeta6.jpg|The Servant's beta design. (6) Game Events Danganronpa 2 Opening Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-18h40m13s35.png|Nagito in the game opening. Prologue Event_1.png|Nagito waking up Hajime Hinata. First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Komaeda.jpg|Nagito introducing himself. Learn something from these children.jpg|Nagito at the beach with his classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Field Trip of Mutual Killing commence. Chapter 1 Draw_lots_Nagito.jpg|Nagito having the idea of 'drawing lots' in whoever does the cleaning job. 50 (2).jpg|Nagito ready to carry out his plan at Byakuya Togami's Party. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Event_48_(2).png|Nagito using the lamp's cord to find the knife. Event_49_(2).png|Nagito preparing his plan. Event_50_(1).png|Nagito's reaction to the events in the first trial. (1) Event_50_(2).png|Nagito's reaction to the events in the first trial. (2) Komaeda´s letter.png|Nagito's letter to Byakuya. Komaeda´s Sore wa chigau yo.png|"NO, THAT'S WRONG!". Chapter 2 552.jpg|Nagito talking about hope. Event_64_(1).png|Nagito chained in the Main Hall of the old lodge. Chapter 4 2015-07-13-202942.jpg|Nagito in the roller coaster with the others Event_120.png|Nagito putting his luck to the test. Event_124.png|Nagito reading the student profiles. Chapter 5 Event_130.png|Akane Owari attacking Nagito. Event_128_(1).png|Nagito being apprehended. Event_129.png|Nagito explodes the Inn. Event_139.png|Nagito preparing his death. Event_140.png|Nagito inhaling the poison. Nagito's corpse in the warehouse.jpeg|Nagito's corpse in the warehouse Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Event_132_(2).png|Nagito's message. Chapter 0 Event_146.png|Nagito talking to a certain someone. Event_147.png|Nagito revealing he took 'her' hand. Report Card Komaeda's Report Card.png|Nagito's report card. Th.PNG|Nagito's Report Card (English) Special tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do1_1280.png|Nagito's underwear. Ultra Despair Girls Tumblr ncg8x05C971r1m6y3o2 1280.jpg|Komaru Naegi viewing The Servant. 0p6JK4h.png|The Servant introducing himself to Komaru. Tumblr ncg5lgEzwn1rj2sv1o9 500.jpg|The Servant after snapping the Tracking Bracelet onto Komaru. 189e63babb6362e74bbeff48742c0b10.jpg|The Servant talking about people's talents. 1411766935654.jpg|The Servant being punished by Warriors of Hope. Servant and Genocide Jill.png|The Servant and Genocide Jack. 8XsaLLo.png|The Servant wounded after Genocide Jack slashed his knees. Tumblr ndfvfbowbh1qatzgko1 1280.jpg|The Servant waving good bye to Komaru and Toko Fukawa. (1) Tumblr ndfvfbowbh1qatzgko3 1280.jpg|The Servant waving good bye to Komaru and Toko. (2) 1411770586392.png|The Servant rescuing Monaca Towa. Lets walk alone.png|The Servant carrying Monaca away from the ruins. Cinderella6.jpg|The art display of the Servant and Kotoko Utsugi in Cinderella setting. Capture.PNG|Servant's Profile Class Trial Summary Comic_52.png|The frustrating outcome in the fifth trial made by Nagito. Manga Appearances Super danganronpa 2 Nagito in manga.jpg|Nagito introducing himself. Komaeda full body.png|Nagito's full body in the manga. Komaeda listening to Monokuma's advice.png|Nagito thinking about Monokuma's words. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 3.png|Nagito still pondering about Monokuma's words. Nagito drooling over kill.png|Nagito drooling while Monokuma talks about despair. Nagito and Byakuya staring eachother off.png|Nagito and Byakuya staring at each other. R002.jpg|Nagito, with a white silhouette of Byakuya Togami, on the second volume's inside cover page. Kimg 20141212 111105.jpg|Nagito on the third volume's inside cover page. Nagito complienmenting Hajime and the others.png|Nagito complimenting Hajime and the others about their talents. Nagito talking with Twogami about murcders.png|Nagito warning Byakuya about a death going to happen. Nagitopast.jpg|Nagito and images of his past. Nagitodog.jpg|Young Nagito hugging his dog. Nagitodog2.jpg|Young Nagito mourning the death of his dog. 2e8093e4166380188713c6c70131b8e5.jpg|Nagito about to get hit by Kazuichi Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubo Gakuen~ Nagitostage.jpg|Nagito's (Hiroki Suzuki) Full Outfit in the play. Nagitostage2.jpg|A selfie from Hiroki Suzuki as Nagito. Official Art Nagito Komaeda Official art from the DR Reload book..png|Nagito Official art from the DR Reload book. Jacketlessnagito.png|Official art of Nagito not wearing his jacket. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Danganronpa Reload official art ByakuyaHifumiNagito.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Danganronpa Reload official art Hajime, Nagito and Monokuma.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoandNagito.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art with Makoto Naegi. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. USboTy4.jpg|Nagito on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. xcuHbVz.jpg|Page from official guidebook. 1-1-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-9-9 Mahjong super rare hand.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. tumblr_mr592hrqeN1qcx8aeo4_500.jpg|Unused execution art. Servant.jpg|Official Art The Servant & Makoto Naegi's sprites.jpg|Makoto Naegi and The Servant's sprites. The Servant from the official trailer.png|The Servant from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. Tumblr nch9p5uJlq1qft96fo6 500.jpg|Servant Wallpaper prize from Monokuma Factory. 06-21.jpg|The Servant's model in Chain Chronicles. Servantpurple.jpg|Official art of the Servant. Trailers Komaeda_Nagito_Trailer_1.png|Nagito in the first trailer of Super Dangan Ronpa 2. Official Sites Nagito Komaeda on the official site.png|Nagito on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. NIS_Komaeda.png|Nagito on the official English site. Category:Image galleries